metalfightbeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Characters
| style="vertical-align: top; " width="50%"| http://www.cybertigeranime.com/bbspirit/GingaAnimeWow_1.jpg http://www.cybertigeranime.com/bbspirit/Ginga6_1.jpg |} Ginga is the new hero of Metal Fight Beyblade. He appears to be generally laid back (he is often seen sleeping and he generally does whatever he feels like doing, like peeing from the top of a building) unless something happens to his friends or his beyblade or that he has to fight in a beybattle. He would surely do anything to save his blade if it were to be somehow damaged : he even jumped down a building just to catch his Pegasis 105F to keep it from hitting the ground. What is certain though is that this Japanese boy is not afraid to fight 100 beyblades! But he believes in his friend's (Pegasis') power, so he is victorious. During his battle against Ryuuga, Ginga thinks about his father Ryuusei, especially the day he died as a consequence to his own battle against the L Drago owner in Koma village. His father's strength back then encouraged him to beat his most fearful opponent. Needless to say, Ryuusei influenced his son in several ways, for instance appearance-wise and personality-wise. Ginga was extremely sad when his father passed away. Ever since that day, he bears an immense hate towards Ryuuga in his heart. In the manga, Ginga began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, as that is what his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuuga defeated him again though and that his beyblade was shattered, he took the Face of Pegasis and transported it onto the old training Pegasis that they used in his village when he was younger: it basically consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Beys, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain, or also a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasis into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasis 105RF. In the anime, Ginga's charisma is made very obvious: he is extremely happy whenever somebody suggests to beybattle against him, even if they are enemies. After too many battles and little time to take a break, Ginga's body might be subject to a 'breakdown'; however, he is ready to come back into the game as soon as he is fully conscious. Although he is a brave beyblader most of the time, Ginga is still afraid of injections, needles. When he was sick and lying in a bed at the B-Pit, he dove under the covers and kept saying he did not need anything while trembling. The first time he encounters Ryuuga after the incident between him and his father, he rapidly transforms into an insane blader who has forgotten all about his principles: instead of beyblading for fun, he has a deep and deranged hatred towards Ryuuga and he would easily lash out at anybody who dared come in his way to avenge his father. He had only one idea in mind: make the Lightning L Drago owner pay, dearly. For all his childhood, Ginga had a close friend: Hyouma. Both grew up in the same village, and they spent all their time beyblading. At the end of the first season, Ginga had lost his Storm Pegasis after his match with Ryuuga. During the battle, he had sincerely wanted to help Ryuuga, his eternal enemy, because he knew that the L Drago just possessed him and that he was not in control at all. Since his beyblade was too damaged anyway, it disappeared into the sky. Ginga had to go find another one, Galaxy Pegasis, which was stuck in a block of rock inside a hidden cave. He had a lot of trouble controling its overwhelming power at first and it really irked him: he did not feel the thrill of the beybattles, he just won them without really acting. Eventually he was able to master Galaxy Pegasis after forming a new bond with it. 'Ginga' is a Japanese word meaning 'galaxy', which creates a link between the new Horoscope Series in which Pegasis is and Metal Fight Beyblade. 'Hagane' means 'steel' in Japanese; perhaps it comes from the fact that the new beyblades' Wheel are made entirely out of metal.